Le jeu du chat et la souris
by britishtoune
Summary: Hermione croit être amoureuse de Severus... Severus ne pense qu'à elle...Elle va jouer à un jeu qui la ménera loin, très loin ! Il entrera dans son jeu...
1. Chapitre I : Manigance

**Première petite fiction sur le couple Severus Snape / Hermione Granger… Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à son auteur JKR…**

**Les °…° représentent les pensées de Severus et les ¤ … ¤ celles d'Hermione.**

Chapitre I : Manigance

Severus avait eu une journée particulièrement difficile, il supportait de moins en moins ses cornichons d'élèves, et surtout il ne supportait pas de se rendre à une certaine évidence, c'est qu'il tombait petit à petit sous le charme de la Miss Je Sais Tout… Depuis qu'elle était en dernière année, et qu'elle avait mûri physiquement, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder lorsqu'elle passait dans un couloir ou même il lui était arrivé de se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour l'observer…

Ses courbes étaient devenues sublimes, elle avait maintenant un visage fin qui était sortit de l'adolescence… Il se souvenait surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement reconnu lorsque Albus avait convoqué les professeurs et les deux Préfets en chef… Il finissait sa ronde, puis retournerait dans sa classe pour ranger les dernières petites choses qui traînaient… Il en avait marre de poursuivre les élèves… Il aurait même aimer tombé sur Granger, rien que pour lui mettre une retenue, ce qui était évidemment impossible, vu qu'elle était Préfète en chef… Elle avait aussi bien le droit que lui de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit…

Minuit sonna, il se dirigea donc vers ses cachots… Ces mêmes cachots qui lui minaient maintenant le moral, en sachant qu'il allait se retrouver seul à l'intérieur de ceux ci… Il pressa le pas, il avait besoin de se reposer, et surtout de laisser ses pensées vagabonder un peu vers sa tendre Némésis… Il arriva à l'angle du couloir, et remarqua une mince lumière sous la porte de sa salle de cours… Un sourire malveillant s'installa sur son visage, même s'il n'avait pas envie de punir, la tentation était trop forte… Il s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit d'un seul coup et dit :

« Je vous prend sur le fait !!! »

Il resta coi lorsqu'il vit que sa Némésis était assise sur un des bureaux de la salle de classe, elle avait allumé les bougies et autres torches, et lisait tranquillement… Elle avait levé la tête lorsqu'il avait fait éruption dans le cachot… Elle n'avait pas sursauté et posa son livre derrière elle… Severus ne pouvait contrôler son regard… Il la détailla en entier, ses formes, son corps, sa poitrine… Il entendit dans sa tête sa conscience lui parler :

_° Ressaisit toi !! Si elle remarque que tu es entrain de baver sur son physique, elle va te prendre pour un pervers °  
_

Severus se ressaisit, s'approcha d'Hermione, lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

« Sortez d'ici miss Granger ! »

Il voulut la faire descendre mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle avait dégagé son bras et attrapé celui de son professeur… Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et lança vers la porte un sort pour la verrouiller et elle insonorisa la salle… Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il était un grand sorcier et il était coincée avec la jeune femme qu'il désirait tant, dans son cachot… Son esprit avait du mal à assimiler mais il réussit à articuler :

« Miss Granger lâchait mon bras ! »

Elle le regarda, une étincelle de défi dans le regard, et une moue apparut sur ses lèvres… Severus ne pouvait quitter du regard les lèvres pulpeuses de son élève… Elle lui répondit :

« Non professeur, je ne vous lâcherais pas ! »

Elle commença à tirer sur le bras de Severus pour le faire avancer vers elle, elle le plaça contre ses genoux et le lâcha… Severus ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les mains de son élève se poser de chaque cotés du bureau, lui faisant gonfler sa poitrine…

° Severus _faudrait peut être que tu réagisses, parce que là ça devient urgent… °  
_

« … »

_° SEVERUS !!!!! °  
_

« Miss puis je savoir ce que vous me voulez ? »

Elle le regarda et lui sourit, un sourire qui le faisait fondre littéralement… Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier… Severus sentait ses barrières s'écroulaient de plus en plus… Elle lui répondit enfin :

« Simplement une envie de mieux vous connaître professeur… Vous semblez toujours et éternellement seul… Vu que je suis dans ma dernière année, j'ai pensé que se pouvait être une bonne idée… De… Comment dire… Ah oui, de se rapprocher… »

Elle avança doucement sur le bureau, elle ouvrit les jambes, et emprisonna une partie de celles de son professeur… Il pouvait toujours se sauver en se reculant, mais il n'eut aucune réaction… C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit cela avec une voix des plus sensuelles…

¤ _J'espère qu'il va craquer… Sinon c'est que je me serais plantée sur toute la ligne… Laissons le réagir…_ ¤

Il sentait contre lui, les jambes de son élève, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu… Il avait peur de craquer, mais si elle résistait et prenait peur, c'est que c'était un stupide pari qu'elle avait fait… Il pourrait toujours lui enlever des points…

Il commença par regarder plus que de raison, les courbes de la jeune femme… Hermione rougissait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça… Mais elle le laissa faire, lorsque le regard d'onyx tomba dans le regard noisette, une bataille commença… Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher le regard de l'autre… Il s'approcha de plus en plus… Elle dû écarter un peu plus les jambes…

_° Mais elle les écarte, elle veut ma mort !! °  
_

¤ _Il ne lâchera pas son regard… Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'avance que je vais me défiler… Il peut toujours courir… J'ai attendu trop longtemps… _¤

Lorsque Hermione sentit son professeur complètement contre elle, elle l'encercla de ses jambes… Mais elle dû se cambrer un peu plus… Severus explosa intérieurement.

_° Arghhhhh !!! Je crois qu'elle a signé mon arrêt de mort… Mais je ne dois pas lâcher son regard sinon elle aura gagné… Mais… Pourquoi ?... Mes mains… Elles vont où là ?? Au secours…°  
_

Il encercla de ses bras le corps d'Hermione, qui passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, la faisant, au passage, claquer d'impatience… Severus remonta doucement ses mains dans le dos de sa Némésis… Elle décida de poser ses mains sur le torse de son professeur… Son regard noisette toujours planté dans celui d'onyx… Celui-ci commençait effectivement à s'embrumer… Elle se cambra un peu plus contre Sévèrus, remonta doucement ses mains, les passant dans le cou de Severus, qui frémit à ce geste… Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cher professeur…

_ ° Je crois que je ne vais plus résister longtemps moi… Si elle continue, je ne serais plus maître de moi-même… Ou… Il faut que je la laisse faire… Mais qu'est ce que tu dis mon pauvre Severus… Tu es un Homme oui ou non… Peut être… Arghhhhhhhhhhhh !!! °  
_

¤ _Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend… Bon plan numéro 2… Je roule des hanches… ¤_

Elle commença à bouger doucement le bassin, puis poussa un soupir… Severus, décrocha son regard de celui d'Hermione, écarta les cheveux de la jeune fille et embrassa le cou de la jeune fille… Un sourire béat s'était inscrit sur le visage d'Hermione… Mais Severus se reprit et replongea son regard dans celui de sa Némésis…

_° Bon attaque numéro 1… C'est à elle de craquer… Je ne l'embrasserais pas… Je vais même la repousser…°  
_

Il joignit le geste à sa pensée… Il lui attrapa les jambes et les desserra… Elle gémit de protestation… Puis il se dirigea vers son bureau et se retourna… Elle le regarda, une flamme intense brûlant dans ses pupilles noisette… Elle sauta en bas du bureau sur lequel elle était assise, et entreprit de remettre en place ses affaires…

_° J'ai gagné, elle ne résistera pas à venir vers moi… Qui a été le plus fort dans cette histoire Granger ? °  
_

Mais contre toute attente, elle prit son livre, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et sortit du cachot… Severus n'en crut pas ses yeux…

_° Mais quel con !!! MAIS QUEL CON !!! A cause de ça, elle est partie… Je l'avais entre les mains, et pouf… Ahhhhhhhhh je te maudit Severus Snape !!!! °  
_

Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements de Préfète en Chef, tout en réfléchissant à son dernier geste…

¤ _Il veut jouer au chat et à la souris… Il va voir de quoi je suis capable… Demain, il faut que j'arrive à avoir une retenue… Mmm, j'ai ma petite idée quant à la façon de procéder… _

Un sourire narquois vint se loger sur les lèvres d'Hermione… Depuis quand avait elle des idées dignes de Serpentard… Elle venait quand même de rabrouer le grand professeur Snape… Elle se sentait une âme joueuse… Et elle arriverait à ses fins et il serait consentant… Elle se coucha la tête pleine de rêve et surtout de plans, plus farfelus les uns que les autres…

Quand à Severus, il se coucha désespéré… Mais un petit espoir lui revint en mémoire… Et si elle jouait à le faire languir…

_° Oh j'ai un plan pour la faire languir aussi, notamment si j'arrive à lui coller une retenue… C'est une idée de génie que tu as là, Severus…°  
_

Il s'endormit un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres… Leur rêve se rejoignant sans jamais se toucher…


	2. Chapitre II : Mise à exécution

Chapitre II : Mise à exécution

Hermione se leva très tôt pour se permettre de tomber sur son cher professeur dans la Grande Salle… Elle se prépara et prit soin de mettre le parfum d'hier soir… Elle releva sa chevelure, et la fit tenir en une sorte de chignon très sexy… Elle descendit et ne rencontra personne… Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle… Ils étaient seuls… Il ne détacha aucunement ses yeux de la superbe jeune fille qui venait d'entrer… Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir de manière très suggestive…

° _Non mais elle le fait exprès… Je peux presque qu'apercevoir ses sous vêtements… Mais fermez donc cette chemise !! Et puis abaissez moi cette jupe… J'aimerais plutôt vous l'enlever… Non mais qu'est ce que tu dis Severus, reprend toi mon vieux…_ °

La petite porte sur le côté s'ouvrit laissant entrer Albus… Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Severus remercia intérieurement qu'il soit arrivé avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise… Hermione s'était donc rassise normalement et avait reboutonné sa chemise… Albus regarda Hermione puis Severus, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller plus que d'habitude… Il dit :

« Bonjour Severus, bien dormi ? »

« Merci oui et vous ? »

« Très bien… J'ai même rêvé de petites choses qui pourraient éventuellement se passer dans vos cachots… En me réveillant, je riais tout seul… »

Severus qui était entrain de boire failli cracher à la figure du directeur… Il savait, il en était sûr… Il commença à tousser, Albus tapota doucement dans son dos pour faire passer sa quinte de toux… Hermione regarda le directeur, il lui lança un grand sourire et un clin d'œil complice… Elle n'en revenait pas, il était au courant, et il lui donnait son accord… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque… Severus ne perdit pas une miette de ce spectacle… La chute de reins de Granger était un nid à fantasme… Mais il maudissait cet instant privilégié, car il était en présence du directeur…

Hermione était heureuse, elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre sur les potions… Elle se dirigea donc vers le rayon destiné au Potions…Elle fouina quelques minutes et trouva l'objet de son désir… Elle alla voir Madame Pince, signa le registre et sortit… Elle se dirigea rapidement dans un couloir vide… Le seul couloir que son professeur empruntait pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle… Elle prit place sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant largement visible ses cuisses et déboutonna les premiers et derniers boutons de sa chemise… Elle aimerait voir la réaction de l'homme qu'elle voulait…

Severus partit de la Grande Salle, une quinzaine de minute après Hermione… Il passait toujours par la petite porte sur le côté, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un troupeau d'élèves affamés… Il ruminait tout en regardant le sol mais son regard fut attiré par les jambes d'une élève… Son regard se leva directement, il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'il vit que c'était Hermione entrain de bouquiner tranquillement…

° _Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Sa chemise… J'aimerais bien lui enlever les derniers boutons, et passer ma main sur sa cuisse… Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Severus !! Tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher dessus comme ça… _°

Hermione leva le regard vers son professeur et lui fit un clin d'œil… C'était une occasion pour essayer d'être désagréable… Il s'approcha et lui dit d'une voix qui paraissait moins méchante qu'à l'ordinaire :

« Miss Granger, vous avez une poussière dans l'œil ? Ou peut être que vous étiez entrain de draguer le tableau qui se trouvait derrière moi ? »

Hermione bougea délicatement, se pencha, laissant entrevoir son soutien gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fondre les barrières de Severus, puis elle descendit et se retrouva debout… Elle lui répondit sur un ton sensuel tout en s'avançant :

« Je pensais avoir été claire hier soir, mais à ce que je vois, je n'ai pas du être assez explicite… »

Elle se colla à un Severus médusé par le numéro de charme de son élève… Elle le regarda et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son professeur… Elle passa ses mains dessous… Sentant la peau si douce et les muscles qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer… Puis contre toute attente, elle posa ses mains sur les fesses de Severus et se colla contre lui… Elle leva son regard et rencontra un regard noir embrumé… Elle retira ses mains et repoussa son professeur… Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai hâte de vous revoir en cours… J'aimerais savoir si votre main pourrait devenir aussi baladeuse que la mienne… »

Puis elle le laissa planté au milieu du couloir… Elle se rhabilla doucement, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

¤ _Ma petite Hermione, si tu continues comme ça, je sens qu'il va craquer… Mmm, ses fesses sont musclées, tout comme son torse… Vraiment très intéressante cette entrevue…_ ¤

Severus se rhabilla difficilement, il était encore sous le choc…

° _Severus, réveille toi… Je comprends que tu sois sous le choc, mais quand même… En tout cas, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe… Elle m'a cherché, elle va me trouver…_ °

Puis il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa salle de classe… Il l'avait en cours en deuxième partie de matinée… Son premier cours fut expéditif, il était d'une humeur massacrante… Lorsque les élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle rencontrèrent les Gryffondors, ils les mirent au courant… Hermione jubilait… Harry lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as 'Mione, en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tu adores aller en cours de potions… »

« Harry, j'ai toujours adoré aller au cours de potions… Tu sais bien que c'est la matière dans laquelle je suis entrain de préparer mon exposé de fin d'année… »

Puis elle le planta là, se dépêchant de descendre aux cachots… Elle s'installa de manière à ce que son professeur la voit dès qu'il ouvrirait la porte… Ron et Harry la rejoignirent, et la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée… Severus ne laissa rien paraître, mais de la voir il ressentait encore les mains de sa Némésis sur lui… Il les fit entrer… Hermione prit place à côté de Neville… Severus prit la parole :

« Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer une potion, seul… Je ne veux aucunes équipes… Et miss Granger vous allez vous mettre dans le fond de la salle à la dernière table… Je ne veux aucunement vous voir souffler les réponses à vos chers amis… »

Elle le regarda une lueur de défi dans les yeux… Elle prit ses affaires et changea de place… Severus se tourna pour ne pas regarder celle qui le rendait fou… D'un coup de baguette, les ingrédients s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir… Les élèves commencèrent à travailler… Hermione regardait Severus, elle bouillonnait intérieurement… Il n'oserait pas venir proche d'elle, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait mis au fond de la classe… Elle se décida de commencer à travailler… Une heure passa, Severus se leva enfin… Hermione ne fit même pas attention à cela… Elle était très concentrée sur sa potion…

Il ne critiqua personne, puis il se trouva derrière Hermione… Il se pencha plus que de raison… Il passa sa main dans le dos de son élève, elle souriait et leva des yeux brillants vers son professeur… Il regarda autour de lui, tous ses élèves travaillaient et surtout n'osaient pas relever le regard… Severus descendit sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione, elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir… Il malaxa doucement les fesses de sa Némésis, il remarqua que son regard se troublait… Il lui parla en pensée :

« Vous avez l'air d'apprécier ce que ma main fait ? »

« C'est plus qu'agréable, professeur… »

Il s'arrêta, elle se mordit encore plus fort la lèvre inférieure… Il s'éloigna refaisant une tournée entre les tables… Hermione fulminait, mais elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus, ils étaient en classe… Il revint une deuxième fois derrière elle, il s'assura que personne ne regardait, il passa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et remonta et il empoigna doucement ses seins… Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sa respiration s'accéléra… Il lui malaxa presque tyranniquement, tellement il prenait un plaisir de le faire dans cet endroit, car elle ne pouvait répliquer… Elle lui envoya une pensée :

« Professeur… Encore… »

Il s'arrêta donc, et s'éloigna… Elle se maudit d'avoir osé lancer cette pensée, et fut frustrée… Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus annonça la fin du cours… Hermione le regarda bouche bée, il souriait intérieurement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa potion… Elle mit sa mixture dans une fiole, la boucha et nota son nom dessus… Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, il regarda la fiole et dit :

« Miss Granger a raté sa potion !! Mais aujourd'hui vous me comblez ma chère ! Vous viendrez donc ce soir vers 20h en retenue pour effectuer votre potion ! »

« Bien professeur. »

Elle lui lança un sourire plein de défis… Elle n'aimait pas rater une potion, mais savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Severus ce soir, l'enjouait au plus haut point… Ron l'interpella lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du cachot :

« 'Mione comment as-tu fait pour rater ta potion ? C'est impensable ! »

« Ecoute Ron, en ce moment je réfléchis beaucoup à mon projet… Et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à penser à mes recherches… »

« Par contre je trouve qu'il est resté vachement longtemps au fond de la classe… »

« Il a regardé ma potion et il a surveillé… Je pense que si quelqu'un osait se retourner c'était des points en moins… »

Elle les quitta proche de la bibliothèque… Elle devait continuer ses recherches sur le projet d'amélioration de la potion Tue-loup… Elle avait eu l'autorisation du directeur suivi évidemment de celui du professeur Snape… Le directeur l'avait presque menacé s'il refusait… Elle se dirigea vers Madame Pince qui la laissa entrer dans la réserve… Elle avait sa table à l'écart dans un coin sombre… Ses livres et recherches étaient protégés par un sort très puissant que le directeur avait lui-même lancé… Elle s'installa confortablement et commença son travail…

Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'approchait d'elle… Il murmura un sort de confusion… Toutes les personnes ayant envie de s'aventurer trop proche de cet endroit, se souvenaient immédiatement d'avoir oublier de faire quelque chose… Il l'observa, elle avait remonté ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé… Elle avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et entrouverte sa chemise… Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis s'approcha doucement… Il fit apparaître une chaise et se positionna derrière elle… Elle leva la tête, il venait de passer ses mains autour de sa taille et commença à dévorer son cou… Elle se laissa aller contre lui, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et empoigna doucement ses seins…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut… Elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque… Elle regarda sa montre, il était 19h… Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea dans la Grande Salle… Severus la regarda et lui envoya un regard flamboyant… Elle y répondit par un clin d'œil discret… Elle prit place à coté de Ginny et lui demanda :

« Où sont Ron et Harry ? »

« Ils ont déjà mangé, ils avaient un devoir à retravailler pour demain… Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Snape ? »

Hermione faillit s'étrangler quand elle entendit Ginny lui dire cela… Elle la regarda, et remarqua que la rousse n'était pas dupe… Elle murmura :

« Oh rien, simplement un petit jeu du chat et de la souris… »

« 'Mione, tu dragues Snape et vis et versa ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça venant de toi… »

« Ginny, il m'attire dans tous les sens du terme… Aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement… Et je te prie de croire que par un stratagème et beaucoup de culot, j'ai pu toucher son torse et ses fesses… C'était un pur bonheur… »

« 'Mione, heureusement que je suis assise, parce que là je ne te reconnais plus… Et il est entré dans ton jeu ? »

« Oui… Mais il ne m'a pas encore embrassé… Et ça j'attend avec impatience… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je crois que oui… Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit que physique pour lui… Je verrais bien… Mais j'ai commencé un jeu, je ne peux pas l'arrêter maintenant… »

« Fait attention à toi ! Mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là… »

« Merci Ginny. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter… Hermione se décida de se changer pour aller à sa retenue, elle ne remarqua pas, que Severus était sorti en même temps qu'elle… Elle avança distraitement dans les couloirs, elle percuta de plein fouet une ombre noire… Elle leva la tête et tomba sur deux onyx qui la regardaient… Hermione remarqua la flamme intense qui s'en dégageait…

Severus la releva et l'entraîna dans un corridor désert… Il lança deux sorts… Il la regarda intensément, elle sentait son sang bouillonnait… Il la poussa contre le mur, passa ses mains sans ménagement sur ses cuisses et la souleva… Il se colla contre elle, elle l'entoura de ses deux jambes… Aucuns mots n'avaient été échangés…Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Vous comprenez rapidement ce que je désire miss Granger… »

Puis il se mit à lui dévorer lentement le cou… Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le mur et gémissait doucement…

¤ _Il veut me faire mourir à me manger comme ça… Mais je ne peux pas résister… Il faudrait que je prenne une initiative… J'ai une idée, si le courage me le permet…_ ¤

° _Alors Hermione, tu es totalement sous mon emprise… A moins que tu ne prépares autre chose…_ °

Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et le repoussa légèrement, une intense flamme brillait dans les yeux des amants… Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle venait de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et l'avait faite claquer d'impatience…

° _Tu dois être doux pour le premier assaut Severus… La passion viendra sûrement après_… °

Il s'approcha doucement, elle ferma les yeux, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle poussa un léger gémissement, et Severus sentit contre lui le corps de son amante frémir… Il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres demandeuses d'Hermione… La sienne alla à la rencontre de celle-ci… Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné… Hermione bougeait le bassin et se serrait encore plus contre Severus… Elle ne pouvait détacher ses mains de ses cheveux, ils étaient incroyablement doux…

° _Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ? Si elle continue à bouger les hanches comme ça, elle va sentir l'état dans lequel je suis…Mais c'est qu'elle embrasse divinement bien ! _°

¤ _Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de bouger, j'aimerais tellement qu'il me fasse l'amour, ici, maintenant !!! En plus il est dans un état… _ ¤

Severus arrêta en premier le baiser passionné auquel ils s'étaient adonnés… Elle gémit de désespoir, il regarda les lèvres rosies par la passion de ce premier échange… Il lui attrapa les jambes, les décroisa et reposa Hermione… Elle se colla contre lui pour reprendre une respiration normale… Il lui murmura :

« Vous êtes exemptée de retenue aujourd'hui… J'ai une mission pour l'Ordre a effectué… »

Elle le regarda, une flamme intense dans le regard… Elle ajouta :

« Bien professeur… Demain je viendrais à l'heure qui était prévue aujourd'hui… »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Severus… Elle se détacha de lui, réajusta ses vêtements, il fit de même… A l'angle du couloir, elle lui murmura « faites attention à vous professeur. » Il répondit par un simple geste de la tête… Il sentit un nouveau sentiment naître en lui… Il éprouvait du désir et des pulsions sexuelles envers Hermione, mais maintenant il sentait qu'il en était réellement amoureux… Il aimait ce genre d'échange, c'était purement excitant… Il faudra qu'il y réfléchisse plus longuement… Il retourna à ses cachots et se prépara à partir…

Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle commune, elle embarqua Ginny jusque dans son appartement de Préfète… Elles s'installèrent sur le lit… Et Hermione lui dit dans un souffle :

« Il m'a embrassé… Et c'était sublimement bon ! »

Ginny la regarda bouche bée… Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand Hermione lui raconta tout… Elle arriva à articuler simplement :

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener… Mais demain je pense que je le saurais… »

Elles continuèrent à discuter toute la nuit… Hermione était trop excitée pour dormir, et Ginny s'amusait à inventer des plans, plus farfelus les uns que les autres… Elles s'endormirent, leurs rêves remplis d'histoires peuplées par l'amour interdit d'une élève pour son professeur…


	3. Chapitre III : Entrevue spéciale

Chapitre III : Entrevue spéciale

Hermione et Ginny se réveillèrent assez tard, heureusement c'était le week end, elles n'avaient pas cours… Hermione pensa à Severus, le soir même elle aurait sa retenue avec lui… Elle avait très envie de le voir avant, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle précipite les choses… Elles ne prirent pas de petit déjeuner et descendirent pour le déjeuner… Hermione remarqua que Severus était à table… Il était de plus en plus présent au repas… Elle soupira de soulagement, Ginny murmura :

« Tu es heureuse qu'il soit vivant, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ginny, d'après toi ? Je n'ai franchement pas envie qu'il meurt ! »

Elles prirent place, Hermione s'asseyant pour pouvoir regarder Severus tranquillement… Il leva la tête, et la regarda intensément… Elle s'était coiffée négligemment, elle avait relevé ses cheveux… Cette coiffure la rendait encore plus désirable… Albus se pencha vers Severus et lui murmura :

« Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça, vous allez l'user… »

Severus dévisagea le directeur, celui-ci avait un sourire narquois et ses yeux pétillaient plus que d'habitude… Il ajouta :

« Severus vous avez mon autorisation… Vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés… Je veux simplement que vous envoyiez ses copies à Slughorn pour qu'il n'y ait pas de favoritisme… »

Severus se pinça, mais remarqua bien douloureusement que c'était la réalité… Son directeur venait de lui donner son accord, pour qu'il vive un amour élève professeur… Hermione le regarda intrigué… Elle se pencha vers Ginny :

« Je ne sais pas ce que le directeur est entrain de lui raconter, mais il a une mine de plus en plus déconfite ! »

« 'Mione… Le directeur sait tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard, tu ne penses pas qu'il… »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Hermione venait de voir la réalité la frapper de plein fouet… Elle regarda le directeur, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil… Elle posa un regard interrogatif sur lui, il fit signe positivement à Hermione… Elle lui lança un beau sourire, Ginny lui dit :

« Bon je n'ai rien dit… Mais il me semble qu'il est d'accord pour vous deux… »

Hermione rayonnait… Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle et se quittèrent… Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque… Elle devait avancer dans ses recherches… Elle s'installa comme d'habitude, elle ne serait pas dérangée… Elle travaillait depuis plus d'une heure, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre noire qui s'approchait d'elle… Il murmura un sort de confusion… Toutes les personnes ayant envie de s'aventurer trop proche de cet endroit, se souvenaient immédiatement d'avoir oublier de faire quelque chose… Il l'observa, elle avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et entrouverte sa chemise… Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis s'approcha doucement… Il fit apparaître une chaise et se positionna derrière elle… Elle leva la tête, il venait de passer ses mains autour de sa taille et commença à dévorer son cou… Elle se laissa aller contre lui, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et empoigna doucement ses seins…

Elle poussa un gémissement, elle se tourna doucement pour tomber dans le regard d'onyx… Severus remarqua qu'elle avait un regard embrumé par le désir qu'il lui procurait… Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis… Leurs langues se mêlèrent, il massait les seins d'Hermione, il sentait les petites pointes d'amour se dresser… Avec un sort informulé, il fit disparaître le soutien gorge, et se mit à faire rouler entre ses pouces et ses index les tétons frémissants… Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, elle s'accrocha à la table… Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, elle lui murmura dans un soupir rempli de désir :

« Severus… Ne vous arrêtez pas… »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, belle Hermione… »

Il descendit sa main droite vers les cuisses d'Hermione et commença à la caresser… Lorsque Severus toucha le léger tissu de sa culotte en dentelle, elle gémit encore plus… Il passa son index sur le tissu déjà humide… Il continua à la caresser de cette manière, il la regarda, un regard brûlant de désir, elle se mordait la lèvre… Il s'en empara, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal… Leurs langues se mirent à danser sur un rythme effréné… A cet instant, il retira sa main, sous un gémissement de protestation… Il prit la jambe droite d'Hermione et la posa sur la table, et fit pareil avec la seconde… Puis sans ménagement, il replaça ses doigts sur le tissu humide… Hermione se cambra et poussa un gémissement…

Elle articula difficilement :

« Professeur, continuez… »

Severus fit alors disparaître d'un seul geste, le dernier rempart qui le gênait… Il effleura de son doigt l'intimité de sa Némésis… Elle gémit à ce contact, il lui murmura :

« J'ai l'impression que je vous fais de l'effet… »

Hermione répondit par un simple gémissement… Elle caressait les cuisses de Severus, elle donnait l'impression d'être gênée par le rempart de tissu… Il décida de lui manger le cou et l'oreille, et massa doucement cette intimité qu'il voulait découvrir… Hermione était prise de tremblements incontrôlés… Il continua son manège, elle gémissait de plus en plus… Elle s'agrippa au pantalon… Severus força doucement la barrière humide, et fit pénétrer doucement son majeur… Hermione haletait doucement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Severus et l'invita à aller plus loin… Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément… Il commença un doux va et vient… Il massait avec son autre main le bouton d'amour… Hermione gémissait de plus en plus… Elle bougeait les hanches donnant des coups de reins pour sentir la pénétration de plus en plus profonde…

Elle se cambra à nouveau, accentuant encore plus les sensations, Severus accéléra la cadence… Il s'occupa à nouveau des pointes d'amours… Elle gémissait de plus en plus… Puis elle se cambra une nouvelle fois dans un ultime cri de jouissance… Severus retira doucement son doigt… Hermione haletait, elle se posa contre l'homme qui venait de lui faire découvrir des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues… Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues se massaient doucement… Il n'y avait plus de combat acharné… Elle arrêta le baiser, il lui murmura :

« Cela vous a plus, Hermione ? »

« Oui… Professeur. »

¤ _Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela… J'aurais du attendre plus longtemps avant de me donner à Ron… Severus sait comment combler une femme…_ ¤

Il prononça une formule, et les sous vêtements réapparurent à leur place d'origine… Hermione réajusta doucement ceux-ci… Elle se colla à Severus et tourna les yeux brillants :

« J'ai l'impression que je ne vous laisse pas indifférente ? »

Elle posa sa main dans l'entrejambe de celui-ci… Il la regarda étonnée… Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de son pantalon, baissa le boxer, libérant ainsi le membre qui se dressait fièrement… Elle regardait intensément Severus dans les yeux, et commença à le masser doucement… Elle posa sans délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se mit à gémir faiblement… Il posa les mains sur les fesses de sa Némésis, il les massa tout en prenant un plaisir infime… Puis elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, et se mit à genoux… Ses doigts continuèrent à le caresser pendant quelques minutes, puis elle goûta délicatement du bout de la langue le sexe de son professeur… Celui-ci jeta sa tête en arrière… Elle entreprit de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le masser doucement avec sa langue…

° _Elle va me faire mourir… Mon dieu que c'est bon… Hermione je vous aime… _°

Elle continua tout en lui massant les testicules… Il sentait qu'il n'allait plus se retenir longtemps… Il reprit un peu ses esprits et déposa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amante… Il la releva et entreprit de se massait seul, mais elle le prit de vitesse et commença un massage à une cadence effrénée… Il l'embrassa et jouit rapidement… Il se détacha d'elle haletant… Il formula un sort de nettoyage, puis se rhabilla… Il se leva, laissant Hermione assise… Il réajusta ses robes de sorciers et tourna son regard vers sa Némésis… Il dit :

« Belle Hermione que se passe t-il ? »

« Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez vous allez me laisser seule… Et je ne vous reverrai qu'en tant que professeur ! »

Il la fit se lever puis la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne vous laisserais pas belle Hermione… Je… Je vous aime. »

Il baissa son regard et vit un regard rempli de larmes qui le regardait, elle lui répondit :

« Je vous aime aussi Severus, mais… »

« Hermione nous avons l'autorisation du directeur… Et je vous aime réellement… Depuis le début de l'année… Evidemment je ne me serais pas imaginé que vous prendriez les devants pour commencer cette histoire… »

« J'ai voulu jouer au chat et à la souris pour voir si vous aviez des sentiments envers moi… Et j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas purement physique… Même si… »

« Je bavais littéralement en vous voyant… Oui je l'avoue… Mais maintenant je sais que je vous aime, belle Hermione… »

Elle le regarda, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa… Il la quitta car il devait donner ses derniers cours… Il lui rappela également qu'elle avait une retenue ce soir… Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle se mit à réfléchir…

¤ _J'ai vraiment envie de lui…Il faut que ce soir, je joue vraiment avec mes derniers atouts… Même si je sais que ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire... _ ¤

Elle se remit au travail de bon cœur… Sa vie prenait un tournant très agréable… Elle devait tout faire pour garder cet homme à la culture plus qu'agréable, ça lui changerait de Ron, qui essayait encore et toujours de revenir vers elle… Quand à Severus, il attendait impatiemment cette retenue pour revoir sa belle Némésis, il s'était dévoilé à elle… Elle était intelligente et il ferait tout pour la garder… Il commença son cours, ses pensées dirigeaient vers celle qu'il aimait.


	4. Chapitre IV : La retenue

Chapitre IV : La retenue

Hermione ferma le livre qu'elle venait de lire, elle avait trouvé des choses intéressantes pour améliorer la potion Tue-loup… Elle regarda sa montre, 18h30… Elle rangea ses affaires, sortit de bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre… Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, elle leva le regard et tomba sur Ron… Il l'attendait devant l'accès à sa chambre de Préfet… Elle soupira et se dirigea vers lui… Il allait encore tenter un énième fois de la reconquérir… Il la regarda et lui dit :

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle… Et c'est très important… »

« Ronald, je t'écoute. »

« On pourrait entrer ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe le même genre de chose que la dernière fois… Heureusement que Ginny est arrivée… »

Ron baissa le regard et devint rouge pivoine… Il s'était jeté sur elle pour la reconquérir… Evidemment il regrettait largement ce qu'il s'était passé, ils en avaient discuté et elle lui avait pardonné… Mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à vivre sans elle… Il leva la tête, prit une inspiration et lui dit :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais que… Que… »

« Que ? »

« Que tu deviennes ma fiancée, Hermione… »

Elle soupira… Il ajouta :

« Tu sais que je t'aime follement… Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises… Mais voilà après maintes réflexions, je t'aime et je veux que tu deviennes ma fiancée ! »

« Ronald… Je suis désolée, mais je me dois de refuser… Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant… Et je pense que tu aurais dû y réfléchir lorsque nous étions ensemble… »

Ron resta bouche bée… Puis dans un élan de désespoir plaqua Hermione sur le mur… Elle se mit à se débattre sous les assauts de Ron, elle hurlait et lui criait également :

« Ronald, laisse moi !! »

« 'Mione, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça… Je t'aime !!!!! »

Elle entendit vaguement quelque chose qui arriva de loin… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua Ron allongeait contre le mur… Elle se tourna et vit Harry accompagné de Snape… Elle respira difficilement, Harry se dirigea vers Ron et prit son pouls… Severus se dirigea vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer… Harry formula un sort et envoya Ron à l'infirmerie, il se tourna et dit :

« Professeur occupez vous bien d'elle… Je vous fais confiance… »

Et il suivit le corps flottant de Ron… Hermione leva son regard et tomba dans celui de Severus… Elle le questionna du regard, il lui dit simplement de la suivre… Elle acquiesça et le suivit… Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, il ouvrit son bureau et lui fit signe d'entrer… Elle prit place directement dans un des fauteuils proche de la cheminée… Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui étaient restées sur ses joues… Il prépara un thé et lui amena… Ils burent en silence, il respectait cet instant et attendait qu'elle prenne la parole… Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tasse :

« J'ai refusé de devenir sa fiancée c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu fou… Je lui ai également dit que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre… Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas supporté… »

« Je comprend mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter sur une fille sans défense et vouloir presque la violer… »

Elle leva son regard et lui sourit faiblement, il répondit à ce sourire… Puis elle ajouta :

« Que faisiez vous avec Harry ? Et j'ai été étonnée qu'il vous dise qu'il avait confiance en vous ? »

« Il est venu me voir, mais je devais faire une ronde donc nous avons discuté et… Il est au courant pour nous… Il m'a demandé de vous rendre heureuse, belle Hermione… Il tient à vous, il a remarqué les œillades que nous nous lançons et notamment votre changement vestimentaire lorsque vous veniez à mon cours… »

« Harry est comme un frère pour moi… Et je suis heureuse qu'il ait compris ! »

Elle le regarda intensément, il se leva et débarrassa la table… Elle se leva également et réajusta ses vêtements… Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, il la regarda et commença à l'embrasser passionnément… D'un geste, elle fit disparaître la lourde robe de sorcier de Severus… Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser par manque de souffle, elle lui dit :

« J'ai envie de faire ma retenue maintenant professeur ! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Miss Granger ! »

Ils reprirent leur baiser et il la fit s'asseoir sur son bureau… Il s'attaqua à sa chemise, elle fit de même… Ils se retrouvèrent à moitié nu en quelques minutes… Elle n'avait plus que sa culotte en dentelle et lui son boxer noir… Elle remarqua qu'il était à l'étroit à l'intérieur de celui ci… D'un geste elle le fit disparaître, dans un soupir elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Severus, j'ai envie de vous… »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, et fit disparaître le dernier rempart de tissu… Il la regarda intensément… Il lui massa son intimité, elle gémissait… Il fit apparaître un préservatif, elle acquiesça… Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et la pénétra doucement de peur de lui faire mal… Elle sentit une vague de chaleur et de bien être monter en elle…

¤ _Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela..._ /¤

« Hermione, je t'aime ! »

« Severus, je t'aime ! »

Il commença un va et vient presque insupportable pour Hermione… Elle se détacha de Severus et s'allongea sur le bureau… Elle murmura :

« Severus plus fort, c'est une torture ce que tu me fais… »

Elle gémissait de plus en plus et bougeait son bassin… Il accéléra la cadence, elle avait les yeux embrumaient de désirs… Elle se sentait partir, elle articula difficilement :

« Severus… Je… Je vais… Jouir… »

Elle cria le prénom de son amant, celui-ci jouit et s'écroula sur elle… Leur respiration était synchrone… Elle avait l'impression de voir des milliers d'étoiles devant les yeux… Severus se leva difficilement, elle le retint et lui dit :

« Non, ne te retire pas… J'ai envie… »

Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, il donna un coup de rein, Hermione cria de surprise et de bonheur… Il le fit plusieurs fois avant de se retirer… Il enleva le préservatif et le fit disparaître, il claqua des doigts et le bureau se transforma en lit… Il s'installa à côté de sa bien aimée… Il commença à l'embrasser, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Puis il lui dit :

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

« Severus, je n'étais plus vierge… Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurais jamais du accepter le jour où il m'a demandé de le faire avec lui… J'aurais préféré que tu sois le premier… Mais bon maintenant je suis heureuse d'être ton amante… »

« En tout cas, je suis ravie de t'avoir donné un peu de plaisir. »

« Un peu, tu es vraiment modeste Severus… Tu es un amant exceptionnel… Et je ne te lâcherais pas… Tu es intellectuellement, physiquement et sexuellement… Mmm… Séduisant… »

« Je t'aime Hermione ! »

« Je t'aime Severus ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément… Puis elle se blottit dans les bras de Severus… Personne ne parlait… Severus fit apparaître une horloge et dit :

« Nous avons raté le dîner… J'ai faim et toi ? »

« Egalement… Un peu normal, après ce que nous venons de faire ! »

Et elle ria de bon cœur accompagné des rires de son amant… Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda sa belle Némésis se reposer, elle respirait doucement… Il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle ouvrit les yeux et il lui dit :

« Albus nous a prévu un repas dans mes appartements… Un de ces jours il faudra vraiment que je lui demande comment il fait pour tout savoir ! »

« Je m'habille et j'arrive… »

« Mais tu es déjà habillée, belle Hermione. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans les appartements de Severus, elle cherchait un miroir qu'elle trouva dans la salle de bain… Severus s'était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait regardé ce qu'elle faisait… Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'elle s'admira dans le miroir… Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de satin vert sombre, un léger bustier lui maintenait le haut du corps… Elle retrouva Severus à l'endroit ou elle l'avait laissé… Il avait revêtu un ensemble de la même couleur que la robe d'Hermione… Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain… Puis l'invita à table…

Le repas se passa rapidement, puis il se leva, il donna un petit écrin à sa bien aimée… Elle le regarda intriguée, il s'agenouilla et dit :

« Hermione, j'aimerais te demander de devenir ma fiancée. »

Hermione ne répondit pas… Severus la regarda intrigué… Puis il remarqua que petit à petit un sourire se formait sur le visage de son aimée… Elle le regarda et répondit les larmes aux yeux :

« Bien sûr que je le veux Severus !! »

Il se leva et elle se jeta dans ses bras… Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, lorsque le souffle leur manqua, il prit l'écrin et le donna à Hermione… Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se mit à rire… Il prit la bague et lui passa au doigt… Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois… Ils discutèrent, installés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Puis Severus lui dit :

« Il faudrait que tu retournes dans tes appartements, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de ton absence tu pourrais avoir des problèmes… »

« Oui tu as raison, même si je n'ai pas envie de partir… »

Elle se leva, Severus d'un coup de baguette, lui fit réapparaître ses vêtements… Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui fit un sourire au moment où elle passa le pas de la porte…

° _Je t'aime belle Hermione, ma fiancée..._ °

_¤_ _ Je t'aime mon amour, mon fiancé…_ ¤

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans ses appartements… Elle y accéda, remarqua que Draco s'était enfermé dans son appartement, elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua une chevelure rousse qui dépassait du fauteuil… Elle dit :

« Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais 'Mione… Mais à ce que je remarque, c'est que c'était une retenue intéressante ! »

Elle lui désigna sa bague… Hermione ferma la porte, jeta un sort de protection et insonorisa la pièce… Elle lui répondit :

« Tu es plus que perspicace Ginny… Et je peux dire maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'homme avec qui je vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »

« A ce point, mais qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu dises cela ? »

« Je suis devenue sa fiancée, Ginny… »

Elle prit place à côté et lui montra sa bague… Ginny arriva à articuler :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait fait ça ! Il exagère quand même !! »

« N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a que quelques personnes qui sont au courant et qui pourrait comprendre ce que représente cette bague… »

Ginny et Hermione discutèrent toute la nuit et s'endormirent très tard… Hermione laissait ses rêves rejoindre ceux de son amant… Ce qu'on saura simplement c'est que lorsqu'un rayon de la lune frappa la bague d'Hermione, il laissa apparaître le dessin vivant d'un chat courant après une souris… Comme quoi l'amour peut vraiment commencer d'une manière amusante…


End file.
